


Pride & Trust

by viivalkyrie



Series: For the Love of the Prideful [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Atem Loves Wine, Blow Jobs, Chaise Lounge, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Trustshipping, Prideshipping, Shy Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viivalkyrie/pseuds/viivalkyrie
Summary: Seto has a past, and Atem gets curious. As if domestic life between these two keys to the universe would be completely normal.





	Pride & Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is more shenanigans after “Who Makes You Feel?” - I can’t stop myself. They’re just too damn cute. If you're starting here, stop! Read the first in this series - "Who Makes You Feel?" This is the second installment. 
> 
> NSFW! 
> 
> I hated this title when I started writing it, and I did it kind of as a joke. But, it completely grew on me. But enjoy a little PWP (maybe there is a little plot if you squint). 
> 
> xoxo  
> Vii

 

It was no secret that Seto was in love.

You could hear it from the hallways, the kitchen, the game room, the den - hell, Mokuba seemed to hear it everywhere _except_ his brother’s bedroom. And as much as Seto would have been mortified to know that, Mokuba was simply happy knowing his brother was enjoying himself for once.

“Moki!”

The younger Kaiba’s head jerked away from the TV screen. “Yes, Nii-san?”

“I’m going to the office.” Mokuba rolled his eyes - it was Sunday. “I’ll be back with lunch.”

He took off his headphones. “Can you bring home cheeseburgers?”

He heard that sigh which meant _Yes, I will get you anything you want_. “Again?”

Mokuba stood and padded out the door. He hung his arms off the second story railing dramatically. “It’s not my fault Yuugi got me addicted!”

Seto snorted, and turned towards the door. Mokuba couldn’t resist poking fun.

“What’s so pressing for a Sunday? Do you need help?”

His brother answered a little too quickly. “No, I can handle it.”

Seto had been dressing differently since New Year’s - though it had been a few months, and spring was thawing the snow and the cold air, Seto clung to his black turtlenecks, tight slacks, and even allowed a small wedge to his boots time to time. Given the man wore a trench coat year-round, but that was besides the point. His clothes remained body-hugging, showing off a figure Seto hadn’t worked to flaunt before. He stood in the foyer, extra-large umbrella in hand, sans briefcase, hand on the front door.

Mokuba put his elbows on the railing, chin in his hands, with a huge Cheshire smile. “Seto, you know you could just ask me to go visit friends if you and Atem need some privacy.”

His older brother almost leapt out of his skin, but not in the way people usually jerk uncomfortably, or accidentally throw something. No, Mokuba knew his brother. When he goes completely still - that’s when you have Seto Kaiba squirming.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing!” Mokuba turned back to the game room, waving over his shoulder. “Have fun!”

* * *

After 5000 years of being locked away, a couple rounds of saving the world, and choosing to live another life in the future, Atem thought he knew a few secrets of the world - time passes, people change, and most of all, history repeats itself.

But when Seto rode him like _that_ \- unrestrained, ravaging, gripping, moaning, earth-shattering, oh holy Min what was he even doing with that tongue? - he wondered if sex, the kind that only comes from thousands of years of soul-bonding and a couple of fiery reincarnated rivalries, was the real secret to the universe.

“Where… in Ra’s name… did you learn that?”

The former Pharaoh was naked and glowing, seated on top of the only oversized desk in KaibaCorp’s top floor executive office in front of an impressive wall of glass. His skin gleamed with a fresh sheen of sweat in the afternoon sunlight. The young, dashing, also very naked blue-eyed CEO seated in his leather desk chair, his cock still warm from the body sprawled before him. Atem was flushed, his softening dick dribbling onto the dark mahogany. With a smile, he admired his handiwork on his lover’s chest. Yes, his distance improved - Seto’s chin shone with delicate drops of cum.

The taller man smirked. “I’m gifted.”

“No, no.” Atem let his feet slide off the edge of the desk to rest on Seto’s knees. “That’s is something learned.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. “Are you questioning my natural ability to fuck your brains out?”

Usually, Atem would rise to the challenge - literally - but their third round in 12 hours was making sitting difficult, and wearing pants even moreso. He sighed with a smile. “Not in the slightest, Mr. Kaiba.”

The CEO stood, Atem’s seed glistening on his chest like a brand new work of art. “That’s what I thought.” He padded across his huge office to the bathroom ensuite. “I’m going to shower off. I promised Mokuba a burger.”

“May I tag along?”

“For which, the shower or lunch?”

Atem ignored the ache that spread through his groin as he fit against Seto’s body. “Both?”

* * *

Atem hadn’t felt this relaxed since… well, before he was crowned. Feet up, leaned back, face towards the night sky, he admired the amount of stars he could see from the Kaiba mansion gardens. From the game shop, the lights of the city seemed to blur them out; but in the secluded darkness, they were the same stars he used to watch in his palace.

“Here.”

He smiled at the soft tenor of his lover’s voice in his ear. A glass of wine was placed in his hands. “Thank you.”

Seto sat on the adjacent lounge chair, long legs reaching all the way to the bottom. He’d changed from his blue pin-striped suit and warm brown leather shoes - Atem made a comment about how handsome Western-style suits were these days, and Seto immediately did his research - into a set a worn black jeans and a silk buttoned long sleeve. Atem hummed at the fact everything Seto wore was tight to his body. The curve of his chest, the peaking collarbones, the tones muscles of his arms and legs - it all was deliciously available for Atem to admire.

Without a reply, he sighed deeply and sunk a little further down. Atem could tell Seto’s back was stiff.

“Long day?”

With a long pause, Seto replied. “Yes.”

Atem smiled softly, and rose to worm his way between his lover’s legs, back resting on his chest. They sat for a moment, bodies resting on one another, and Atem could almost feel the ease setting through Seto’s muscles. The stars twinkled above them, and the air was still.

“You work very hard.”

“It’s worth coming home to this.”

A huge smile spread on Atem’s face; he chose not to taunt the sentimentality of Seto’s response.

“Anything new planned on the horizon?”

The brunette sighed. “I’m considering another tournament, with the finalists being brought up to the Space Station for the Championship. But the thought of having The Mutt Wheeler up there gives me more nightmares than usual.”

“As much as Jou annoys you, it makes me happy you expect him to be amongst the finalists,” Atem chuckled. Seto frowned.

“He always seems to pull it out of his ass. No finesse, no plan, just sheer dumb luck.”

The ex-Pharaoh rolled his eyes. “I think he deserves some credit for placing top 3 in every tournament you’ve ever hosted.”

There was a pause. Atem turned his head to see a scowl lined deeply on his lover’s face. He perked an eyebrow as Seto sighed. “You know how much I hate admitting I’m wrong.”

“Just tell me I’m right, it’ll be easier.”

Seto wrapped his arms around Atem’s shoulders, effectively pinning him against his chest. His nose found it’s way into the junction of Atem’s neck and jaw, lips pressed against the dark skin. It bordered on hot and heavy, but Atem wanted to enjoy a moment in the quiet.

Seto murmured into his ear. “This afternoon was… nice.”

“Oh?” Atem smirked. “Good enough for a routine lunch break?”

“Best lunch break I’ve ever had.” Atem felt a kiss pressed to his neck. His cheeks flared.

“Agreed. But you never answered my question.”

Seto’s sweet breath filled up his senses. “Which was?”

“How you learned to fuck like that.” Atem smirked in the darkness as he felt Seto’s annoyed huff against his skin. “You can’t be a virgin, Seto Kaiba.”

“You really think I can’t be as naturally talented at that as I am at everything else?”

“You’re a genius, Seto, and a rather analytical one at that. Matters of the heart have never been your strong suit.” He turned to face his lover, glass of wine sloshing dangerously around the edges.

Seto frowned. “The past is not something worth thinking about. We’re here now.”

Atem leaned forward and kissed him, parting his lips and pressing his tongue against the dragon master’s. It was getting warm between them; he thought about ditching his shirt. “Would it be wrong to get turned on at the idea of you being with someone else before me?”

Seto looked utterly confused. “How can that turn you on?”

“Because,” Atem took another sip of his wine. He felt it go to his head, just a little. “I like to know you had the chance to see what else it out there. And even then, you chose me. It’s… hard to explain.”

The CEO looked like he swallowed a huge pill. He scowled as Atem brushed his thumb along his cheek.

“But, if you really don’t want to tell me, I won’t press y-.”

“It was Isis.” Atem’s drink almost fell into his lap. Seto refused to look at him, nose stuck up in the air, arms crossed over his chest. “She was the only one before you.”

Atem took Seto’s jaw, turned his head towards him, and placed a brisk peck on his lips. Seto opened one beautiful blue eye. Atem kissed him again, harder. Seto snorted. He looked like a pouting child. He looked _delectable._

The ex-Pharaoh inched his face away for a moment. “I did not expect that at all.”

Seto’s face grew tomato red. “Oh fuck off.” Atem sat in his lover’s lap and pressed their hips together.

“Nope, I’m on. Tell me more.”

Seto’s eyes latched onto his lover’s. He was angry, or distraught; it was hard to tell at times. But the ice in his stare was boring deep into Atem’s chest, filling down his belly to his groin. Seto’s hands gripped his waist, his palms large enough to almost wrap completely around Atem with long, agile fingers. Atem felt Seto’s hardness against his, and he smirked. Seto growled in response.

“What do you want to know?”

Atem leaned in, eyes half-lidded. He heard Seto sharply inhale. “Details.” His palm wandered between lean thighs.

His lover grunted, but did not protest. “... It was after Battle City.” He took a sharp breath when Atem’s teeth brushed his earlobe, and his thumb rolled circles over his now straining cock. “Fuck… things just… before she went back to Egypt, we…ah.”

Atem’s eyelashes brushed his cheek. “Fucked?”

“No!” Seto exclaimed, fingers pressed into the small of Atem’s back, “I took her on a date first.”

Atem’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead. “Such the gentleman.”

The brunette pressed their mouths together, his palms holding Atem’s hips still. Atem deepened the kiss again, shamelessly tilting his head to push his tongue deeper. He ground his hard cock against Seto’s, letting the brunette’s hands wander along his spine. One of his large palms suddenly had a handful of the ex-Pharaoh’s ass in it. Atem sneered.

“I’m glad Egyptians are your type.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure they’ll kill me one day.”

He smirked. “Well, you’d enjoy it at my hands, if that were the case.”

Atem was always surprised by the things Seto did when he was past turned on; sometimes the dragon master turned savage. “I don’t doubt that.” Then he stood, effortlessly lifting Atem and wrapping his legs around his famously thin waist. He kissed Atem like he’d never before, hard, deep, but with a tenderness he’d never held in his kisses before. He dug his fingers into the underside of Atem’s thighs, and the former Pharaoh thought his eyes rolled into the back of his head permanently.

“Tell me the story,” Atem whispered as they passed through the French doors to the downstairs game room. The chaise lounge was waiting for them, and Seto practically threw Atem onto it. He pinned the red-eyed man down and pressed a firm kiss against his mouth. Waists and legs squirmed against each other, rubbing flesh against cloth against flesh. The Pharaoh moaned into his mouth, and Seto chuckled.

“What else is there to know?”

“Seto,” Atem breathed heavily, “No reason to be coy.”

He brushed kisses down the Egyptian’s throat. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Atem growled playfully, wrenching Seto away from abusing his neck. “It’s a part of you I want to know. Would you deny me?”

Seto pushed back, grabbing Atem’s flailing arms firmly and pinning his wrists together in his one hand. His chest hovered over the slighter man, teasing, strong, unyielding. He had a strange look in his eyes, with a glint of that familiar fervor that never seemed to leave when their gazes crashed together. Something stirred deep in Atem’s heart, deeper than he ever cared to reach in, that made this scene feel nostalgic.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Seto grunted, “as usual.”

Atem turned his face away to burst into laughter. Seto curved his neck up to watch, a scowl etching in deep. “Don’t tell me it was Mokuba’s again.”

“No.” Seto nuzzled his throat. “It was hers.”

Atem groaned. “Ah, so she took advantage of you?”

“No!” he growled, “Let me tell the story.” There was a hip bone digging into his thigh that shook his concentration for a moment. “I went back to the museum to look at the tablet after our first meeting went south. She asked if we could talk more over dinner. I’ll admit to being… dense at the time.” Atem’s chuckles made him stick up his nose as the red-eyed monarch stretched for more kisses.

“Seto Kaiba? Dense in matters of love?” he snickered, “Blasphemy!”

Seto kissed him silent. “I took her to one of my restaurants, and it was… strangely calming. Considering the buzz of Battle City, and me wondering if her psycho brother was behind all of the strange happenings, it was a much needed relief. She gave me Obelisk. We talked about her life in Egypt. She asked me about the company.”

Atem kissed his cheek. “Then what?”

“Then we had sex.”

Atem rolled his eyes. “Seto, if that’s how you tell it, I worry how you explain our story.”

The dragon master smirked. “Once upon a time there was a weird evil spirit that took over a high schooler’s body, and he lusted after KaibaCorp’s handsome CEO for years until finally he finally had his own body. When he admitted the CEO was a better duelist, they fucked for the rest of eternity. The end.”

“You do not.” Atem glared. It was Seto’s turn to laugh. He blocked a hand aimed at his face, rightfully pinning the former monarch back down. “I can’t say I’ve ever been asked how we met.”

“Let’s work on your storytelling before you do.” Atem kissed his cheek. “Keep going.”

Seto opened his mouth, then gasped as Atem’s nose found it’s way against his collarbone. When nothing more came out, Atem removed the pressure. “I’ll keep going if you do.”

He growled, fisting a handful of red and black hair. They flipped positions, so Atem found himself on top and straddling two long thighs between his own. He bent down, and removed Seto’s top button from it’s hole.

“Always a game with you.” Atem nipped at the skin peeking out after his shirt fell open. “Ah! Alright… After dinner, I didn’t see her until she revealed herself on my blimp during our duel. I...oohhh... I asked her to… oh fuck…” Seto groaned as his shirt flitted down his sides, exposing his lithe chest to Atem’s hungry teeth. Fingers were teasing his nipples, but gave a warning stop. “I asked her to meet me after everyone retired to their rooms - ahh… And then she kissed me.”

Atem laughed against one of Seto’s six prominent abs, and nipped. The pale body jerked under his hands. “Just like that? You make yourself sound so innocent.”

“I was!” Seto insisted. “I had no idea she even liked me - ahh...” Atem’s fingers slipped under the tall man’s waistband. “We were talking about the power of the Egyptian gods, and how to strategize that into a deck, and… shit, Atem, that… yes, fuck…” There was an audible jingle of his belt buckle as it slipped through his belt loops, then a zipper. “And then she just leaned in.”

Atem’s nose was buried in the crook of his thigh, breath skirting over the hot skin of his hard dick. “So romantic.” Seto cheeks colored.

“But nothing else happened on the blimp.”

Atem chuckled as he nuzzled the heating flesh through his boxers; he was mildly disappointed he couldn’t see any leaking stains on the dark fabric. “Go on.”

Seto’s breath was erratic, but he slipped his fingers over strong, dark-colored shoulders to anchor himself. “After we got back from that mess… with my father and Noah… ah!” Atem closed his teeth against the inside of his pale thigh, as if to urge him past the part he knew, “She had to finish her time in the museum before returning to Egypt. I showed up and asked her why she kissed me…” Atem laughed while his wandering tongue and teeth found more skin to suck, and earned a slap on the ass. “Stop making fun of me.”

“But it’s so easy,” Atem breathed. Dark boxers were finally removed completely, leaving Seto naked from the waist down, and turning pink. The air rushed between his thighs.

“She told me she was attracted to me… despite the need to hold back when her brother needed her.”

“I’m sure,” Atem punctuated with a long lick along his length, “you bonded over that responsibility.”

“Yea-ahhh…” The regal Egyptian bobbed shamelessly. “She took me back to her hotel room… a-and that was it.” He moaned as the sensations shook through him. Atem moaned against the mouthful of flesh, obviously pleased at the story’s end. He rose for air with peaking curiosity.

“And it was good?”

Seto laughed, covering up half his flushed face. “Let’s say I learned I had natural prowess… and she said I was good with my tongue.”

Atem tried not to squeal, but an excited laugh escaped his mouth. “That’s certainly something we can agree on.”

He dipped back down, running the tip of his nose from the hotspot under his head to the base and back up. His tongue lapped along the side once, twice, before taking it all again. Seto let his thumb curl around the shell of Atem’s ear, and the slighter man moaned around his cock. He arched, the vibrations running through him. His balls were pulled tight against his body as Atem rolled his fingers over them. A teasing finger found it’s way between Seto’s cheeks, a light touch against that sensitive ring of muscle, and Seto’s hips snapped uncontrollably.

“Ah… keep that up, and… ah!” Seto fisted Atem’s soft, spiky hair. “Atem, I’m…!”

Atem made an inquisitive noise, looking up. Seto loved that view more than anything, he knew. He smirked around Seto’s throbbing dick, and let his head hit the back of his throat.  

“Oh fuck, ohhh fuck, ohhh yesss…Atem...fuckkkkkk...!!”

Seto’s second favorite view was Atem swallowing, especially when a drip or two escaped down his chin. The orgasm shivered down his spine and through his toes, before he relaxed into a boneless heap. Atem wiped his face with the back of his hand, and kissed Seto’s sensitive hipbones. He crawled up and laid beside his lover on the chaise, eyes locked on Seto’s blissed out expression.

“So what happened after?” he pressed, flopping an arm over Seto’s chest to hug him tight. The brunette opened one cerulean eye at him.

"I can't enjoy that amazing orgasm for one minute?"

Atem smirked. "You got your ending. Give me mine."

Seto gazed off at the ceiling, a his arm blocking his eyes. “I broke it off before she left. It was too distracting…”

Atem raised an eyebrow, turning on the chaise to face him on his side. “From what? Battle City was over.”

“I was too focused… on you.” Atem smiled at the shy admission. “Obviously not in the same way. Not then.”

“Oh, I’m sure...” Atem kissed his bashful face. “The thought of me sucking your cock dry never, ever crossed your mind.”

Seto snorted, rolled over, and wrapped all four limbs around Atem, essentially suffocating him. The Pharaoh laughed, muffled by flushed pale skin. “You didn’t deny it!”

He earned fresh air and a kiss on the mouth. “I did not.”

Atem smirked. “Did you think about me when you were with her?”

 _That_ made Seto Kaiba flush redder than he ever had before. Atem’s blood red eyes glimmered with mischief.

“Tell me everything!”

 

_Fin._


End file.
